


Untouchable

by fairygyeom



Series: Thirsty Days of September [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: They say love knows no boundaries, but growing up in the business world, you know that some people are just untouchable.





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project for GOT7's September boys (Mark, Youngjae, Jinyoung). My Tumblr mutual @inyournightmares97 and I will be making fics for their birthdays using certain pictures a prompt.

 

The now familiar bright hall full of insincere glamorous people doesn't amuse you, and so you stay at a corner sipping on wine you need to survive the rest of the evening. You've been attending this kind of parties ever since you're little--you know each and every person in this massive hall, especially what field they're in and who will be beneficial for you.

Jackson, who knows everyone's life story; Yugyeom, who is still in the process of matching names with positions. There's Mark who will inherit their family business, like you're destined to do. There's Bambam who is a rising fashion icon, your bestfriend. There's Jinyoung who has put up his own firm, a sought of bachelor your parents are trying to set up with you, to no success. Jaebeom, the older son of a rival family, and Youngjae, his younger brother and the reason why all these socialites are gathered in the biggest event place in the city.

He has announced his engagement to Alodia Kim, the half-American, half-Korean heiress of the leading pharmaceutical company in the country.

Wine never tasted this sour.

Choi Youngjae isn't smiling as he receives congratulations from pretentious old ladies. From where you stand, you can feel just how much the fiancé wants to put down his numbing arm as he's been trying to hold Alodia Kim by the waist for an hour now. Youngjae isn't fond of public display of affection, much more forced ones. You down the last of your drink finding relief that he's at least suffering like you are.

"There you are," a man's voice makes you look away from the stars of the night. Park Jinyoung, looking dashing in his expensive suit and tie, raises an eyebrow at you.

"Yes, Jinyoung?" you don't hide the disinterest.

"Your mother told me to accompany you before you get too drunk and cause a scene," he says, eyeing your now empty glass.

You smirk. Cause a scene? You're not a child whose candy was stolen. You're not some teenage girl trying to turn this to a Romeo and Juliet story.

You're a grown woman who knows how the business world works. Love is never in the equation. At a young age, you know that your marriage won't be with a prince who swept you off your feet. He will be a prince, but one that can strengthen your kingdoms because of his wealth and connections.

Choi Youngjae is rich, yes, but as his family is in the same industry, he's ineligible of being your king. He's a direct competitor, and such union can be more destructive than helpful.

"You're too obvious. Stop glaring at them," Jinyoung tells you in a low voice.

He knows your affair with Youngjae. When Jinyoung first met you, he genuinely wanted to try being in good terms with you. You'll inherit one of the leading manufacturing companies in the country, while he deals with distribution. It will be a win-win if you end up together.

But you refuse him flatly, telling him that you don't need him to be successful. The venture will help you both, yes, but you will not pay it with your life and freedom. Though Jinyoung assured that he won't interfere with your affairs, your strong belief in fairness doesn't let it go.

So he abandoned any plans of pursuing you and tried to be your friend. He succeeded, to the point that he found out the tragic story between you and the enemy.

"Do you think it's Jaebeom's idea?" you ask, shifting your attention to the older of the siblings.

You know Jaebeom for being ruthless. He'll be your direct contender once the company has been passed down to you. At the present, he managed to close a deal that your father was trying to get for your own company. He's already ahead of you in this battle.

"I doubt it," Jinyoung replies, also looking at the man currently talking politely to your parents. "Jaebeom loves his brother. He won't sell him for few billion wons. Don't be stupid."

"So is it Youngjae's choice then?" the bitterness evident in your tone.

Jinyoung shakes his head disapprovingly. "Stop it. He tried to talk to you but you refused, remember? How dare you accuse him like that?"

You roll your eyes. Jinyoung is too comfortable pointing out your flaws now. Sometimes you think he's salty because you rejected him, but you know in yourself that Jinyoung is just salty _all the time_. It fuels him to work harder and beat his competitors. Unluckily, you're the butt of his sarcasms and blatant truths since you spend a lot of time together recently, just for publicity.

"Why don't you just go home if you're not enjoying? Surely your parents will understand that you feel sick celebrating with the rival family," he suggests.

You purse your lips. "I can't go without greeting the _lovebirds_ though. I have to uphold my honour and show respect to others."

"Then I'll come with you to prevent you from begging Youngjae to marry you instead."

"For all I know, you're happy that I'll be forced to marry you now that my lover has given up without a fight," you try to tease as Jinyoung leads you by the shoulder to where Youngjae and Alodia are standing. But it sounds resenting rather than playful.

"Don't be so full of yourself. It's not like I want to marry someone stupid."

You ignore the comment and focus on the hosts. You see the flash of relief when Youngjae's eyes find you approaching them. His mouth involuntarily stretches out to a smile, but it stops when he sees Jinyoung touching you nonchalantly.

He'll never be able to do that in front of these people.

"You came," he says in a formal tone, but for the first time in the evening, he lets go of his fiancée's waist in order to hold your hand.

The touch electrifies you in a not so good way, so you quickly let go and make it seem like you can't bear a handshake.

Youngjae's eyes get less brighter, but he composes himself and turn to Jinyoung with a stiff smile. "Mr. Park, I'm glad you also spare time to celebrate with us."

"Oh, if it wasn't for the insistence of _my dearest girl_ here," he gestures to you, making you frown further. What is wrong with him? "I wouldn't have come here. I don't know most of these people. I just can't let _my girl_ come alone in an engagement party."

Youngjae's eyes pierce you. You three know the truth. You're not Jinyoung's girl. You might be internally gagging at his words claiming possession of you. Youngjae will never address you like that. But then again, Youngjae can never address you as anything else.

"Thank you for still coming despite the short announcement," Alodia Kim says with her charming smile. She turns to you with an excited expression. "You look lovely, if I may say. Youngjae has told me a lot about you."

"Oh?" a brow automatically shoots up. You look at Youngjae and he gives you a stern stare. You turn back to his fiancée. "I wonder how he described me aside from 'the heiress of our rival company that will soon be crushed by my Jaebeom-hyung'."

"Forgive her. She's a bit drunk," Jinyoung quickly follows up and shoots you a look.

Alodia finds it funny though. "Oh my, no, Youngjae just told me you've actually been quite close friends since you were kids. Just that your families are always against each other so you can never meet unless there are occassions like this."

"Quite close friends?" you repeat, trying your hardest not to laugh. "Wow. I never saw it that way."

" _Darling_ , I think you really need to go home and sober up. You're making the celebrants uncomfortable," Jinyoung places a hand on your shoulder, warning you to stop.

"I'm sorry," you pretend to be tired. You look at Alodia with languid eyes. "The wine was too good and I feel lonely attending engagements left and right. Maybe I should go..."

"Yes," Youngjae says with a stone expression.

You smirk. "Maybe I should go and marry Jinyoung."

¤¤¤

 _"I never thought Youngjae can look like that,"_ Jinyoung says over the phone.

You're currently sprawled out on your bed, still on the elegant lacy dress you wore for the party. You don't feel like doing anything. The family driver took you to your own condominium but rest is out of question.

Meanwhile Jinyoung also went home, having nothing to amuse him at the party without you there. But since he knows you'll still be up thinking about how it would be so much better if you were born as a middle-class person, he decided to be a friend and guilt you further.

"Like what?" you ask boredly.

_"Like he's gonna tear off my arm if I touch you for another second."_

You don't respond. You and Youngjae had a huge fight after your parents announced that you're _seeing_ Jinyoung. Unlike you, he can't accept that business works like that. But look now, he's even the one who got engaged first. Your last meeting was in his place, when you assured him that you don't have the slight interest to marry Jinyoung--it's just what your parents are suggesting you do.

He didn't like that answer though. So the next day, you received the invitation.

"How's your secretary?" you change topic, aiming for Jinyoung's weakness now.

Of course, you're not the only one with a secret love affair. Jinyoung, the most eligible bachelor of the present, isn't actually available anymore, thanks to him impregnating his secretary. You're the only one who knows this. This is why you have a pact with him.

_"Speaking of, she's demanding a weekend on a private island since I went with you on a party. Do you know one?"_

"I'll ask Bambam to lend you his. This is payment for the backup earlier. Though, the endearments were unnecessary."

Jinyoung laughs; the sound seems fake and though he might be a bit mocking, you know he's really amused. _"I know! I almost cringed at myself. But you should see your expressions. Youngjae's soul seem to have dived into the abyss. And I can hear you cursing me with your eyes."_

"Wow. I'm glad you find joy in other people's torment," you say without any emotion. It's not like Jinyoung cares anyway.

His laughter dies down and he finally gets tired. _"Okay, I'll wait for your update about the island. I should go now and carress my real love."_

"Ew, no need to tell. Go away and just send my regards to her and my future godson."

_"Godson and goddaughter, little dove. I managed to make two."_

You end the call. It's two am. You don't need to feel so alone with no one to carress.

Your phone lights up again, making you groan. You answer without looking at the caller. "Jinyoung, I don't need to know, okay? You can try to add another child, for all I care. Let me wallow in my solitude."

_"It's me."_

You almost break your spine from sitting up real quick. The voice on the other line is the least you want to hear right now.

"What do you need?" you muster your cold voice, but the only thing cold right now are your shaking hands.

_"I'm here in front of your condo. Let's talk."_

You abruptly end the call and stare blankly at the darkness. Youngjae can be a little insensitive sometimes because he's clueless of how people think. It's frustrating to have to tell him your internal motives all the time but on some occassions, you find his innocent actions touching. He won't wait for you to say what's wrong because if sees you with a certain expression, he'll know you need his hug. You're not sure whether he just knows you by heart or he relies on his instincts, making the gesture pure.

Your phone buzzes again.

With a groan, you stand up and decide to just get it over with. He knows your passcode but he's polite enough not to barge in. You grab the silk robe hanging on your rack, hoping it will help send the chill away.

Seeing him in front of you with an angry expression sends another wave of goosebumps. This is the Choi Youngjae you never want to see. You always tease him to bring out the beast, but honestly, you'll never be prepared to face it.

"What do you wa--"

His lips crashes onto yours, making you tremble. It's such a familiar feeling; you feel yourself sighing. Slow, deep, it almost makes you forget the rest of the world.

Almost. Because a second of your brain functioning caused you to push him away guiltily.

"Are you out of your mind?! Someone--"

He pushes you in with balanced gentleness and force. It's as if he only _placed_ you on the wall. The door closes behind him and he starts kissing you again, with more fervor this time.

You've been known as the cold heiress. You went on many arranged dates but never committed to any of those men. They never passed your standards. Nothing ever impresses you.

But then you met Choi Youngjae at one of those parties. You haven't even talked to him before that, but there you two were, on the same balcony, trying to get away from tiring speeches of old men about their charities. You had planned to find another hideout when you saw the _enemy_ already occupying your goal, but he insisted that you stay. His Jaebeom-hyung was apparently making out with someone on the only other balcony. This interested you. Someone from the other company has a light mouth. You thought he'll spill some corporate secret over wine and chitchats.

But the night went on and all he showed you was a breath of fresh air. Growing up with a responsibility on your shoulders had made you close yourself to any weaknesses, emotions included. So meeting someone who laughs at the slightest joke, emphatises with you in such a way it seems like he's the one hurting more, you found yourself falling.

The first time with him was unforgettable. After going out in secret for a few times, one night, you enjoyed drinking wine with him too much and got too tipsy. He took you home out of manners but having him alone with no one to judge your affair sets aflame to you inside. He didn't know what to do; he was practically begging you to stop taking off your clothes. But you felt too hot because of the alcohol on your veins and the way he's looking at you.

The sensation took over him and soon you found him stuttering in front of you. He asked you what to do. You teased his being inexperienced but he grumbled about how he wouldn't learn if you don't show him.

So you told him to close his eyes and let you take the lead. You kissed him until he's panting. You felt him grow under you as you're straddled on his lap, swallowing his uncontrollable moans. He stopped you after a while, asking if it was right. It definitely felt right. So he found himself wanting to do more.

He asked you how to do it: Is it alright to touch? How should he kiss certain parts? He kept on stopping to ask if he's doing okay, to which you just answer with an encouraging moan. He even started wondering if he's hurting you that's why you're making high-pitched whimpers. He promised to do it gently and proceeded to use his soft tongue. He could see from your reaction just how it affected you, and he too started to feel it.

He was so unsure before but he knew how to bring you down. He commended the sounds you were making, and told you that if it hurts, you can tell him. He asked you to open your legs more, though it took a few mumble and incoherent words.

He looked so beautiful with his lost eyes staring at you from between your legs. He was reluctant but he tried his best to make you feel good. You told him to stop asking if everything is alright because it's more than that. He chuckled at your impatience and made sure his tongue takes you to heaven.

He only stopped again when you released. He asked if it's okay to taste it, and you answered with a pained nod. He expertly cleaned you and asked you to open wider so he could taste every corner. He told you to be careful with your waist as you start to grind in delirion.

He lapped at your sensitive bud, making you thread your fingers through his hair. He didn't stop even as you pull his strands out of pleasure. You reach your second high with his face buried there.

You had to return the favour. You sat up even though you're still breathless and sensitive from what he did. You pulled him in for another long, heated kiss. Your hands roamed each other's body.

He pulled away with a sharp breath. He asked you what should he do; he can't take it any longer. He told you to look at it, it became so big because of you. In a whisper, he begged you to do something about it. Pride filled you and without any more words, you went down to him.

He groaned as soon as your lips touch it. You made tentative licks to see how he likes it. You looked up and find his head thrown back, his mouth parted. He groaned some more when you took him in, your teeth grazing. You could see his hands trying to grasp onto something and finding the sheets under him. You looked up to meet his eyes as you let your tongue work around him. He asked you if you can take a bit more, so you repositioned and took him deeper.

He was a completely beautiful mess that when he asked if he can do it in your mouth, you didn't hesitate nodding. It triggered his release and he made a long groan as he spilled. He told you to spit it out but you swallowed it while looking into his eyes. You could see the worry etched in them, and he said he doesn't think it tastes good. You kissed him again to let him taste himself.

If you're ever to marry, you wanted it to be with someone formidable, untouchable, so that your union creates nothing but strength. Youngjae was weakness, the one thing you never imagined to have. You had to guide or assure him before he does something. And he is untouchable, just not in the way you wanted. You can't have him because you were born like a modern Romeo and Juliet.

But he's the only one you've ever cherished. He makes you forget everything. With him, there are no responsibilities. He gladly accepts however little you give him. He never requires you to go out of your way. He pays it back with understanding, and kindness, and pure love you never knew you can have.

And so you find yourself responding to him, even tonight. It's always been a give and receive situation between the two of you. No, it's not give and take; you never force each other for more. You blame being used to this for what happens tonight.

It's not right to sleep with someone already bound to get married to another person. But fuck righteousness and other people who don't even know or care.

Youngjae learned so much from spending time with you. You used to tell him what to do, but now he knows how to surprise you.

"Spread your legs more," he instructs. "Look how wet you are."

He has mastered the way to get you. He doesn't need your instructions anymore. He also doesn't have to ask if he's doing fine. He already knows.

"This can't be because of him, right?" he stops to ask. "You were looking at me all night."

Words won't come out so you only make a sound of confirmation.

"Do you still want to marry him?" He reaches deep. "Even if I do this?"

Your breathing hitches. He knows all the right places to touch. He's barely making an effort, but you're already clenching on his fingers.

"Can you imagine him doing this to you instead?"

You shake your head violently. It's always been him.

"Say it," he commands. "Tell me that he can't do this to you."

"He can't," you try hard to say through your gritted teeth. "It's only you, oh God. You're the only one, Youngjae-ah."

He curses upon hearing you say his name lewdly. He kisses you while still moving two fingers inside you. You're almost losing your sanity.

"Do you want me inside you?" he says to your skin.

"Yes, please, please," you whisper in a rush.

Youngjae's lips move from your cheek to your ear. "Call him."

Your eyes widen. "What?"

"Call him. I want to know if you really were just pretending to be fine."

"But--"

"I won't say anything. Just do it."

With a gulp, you reach for your phone. Youngjae is still pumping inside you as you search for Jinyoung's number. You try to stay calm but the danger on Youngjae's eyes make your heart go amok. You really did it this time: bring out the beast. And you're not sure whether to regret it.

_"What is wrong with you?! I told you I'll be busy!"_

You look at Youngjae to ask what he wants you to say. He mouths that you just say anything.

"Jinyoung-ah, the... uh... island is wet--I mean, the island that I was talking about," you side-glare at Youngjae who is mumbling distracting words as he nibs on your ear, "is really... good. Oh my god."

_"You interrupted us just to say that?!"_

"Yes! No, wait, I mean--" you can't help but let out a moan when Youngjae licks your neck, "--oh God, please. Do it."

You feel Youngjae smile and finally move. You bite your lip as he enters you in a painfully slow motion.

You don't notice Jinyoung going incredibly silent on the other line until he speaks again.

_"He's doing you right now, isn't he?"_

"Fuck." You're not sure whether you answered Jinyoung or reacted to Youngjae suddenly filling you to the brim.

_"You guys are horrible. Why did you have to call me? Is this a punishment? Is JB's brother into those things?"_

You can't answer, busy looking at Youngjae holding your leg firmly and spreading it more.

"Do you like it?" he asks with no voice.

"Yes!" you hiss.

_"God, why am I supposed to hear this? I'm ending the call, you monsters!"_

You hear the tone and throw your phone on the side without care.

"Why did he drop it?" Youngjae asks, now back to kissing your face. "Why did you let him end it? You're ashamed to let him know someone else is making you feel good?"

You gasp when he thrusts deep, hitting a spot.

"Tell me. Is this what you want? You want to hide me from the world? You're going to marry him but have me pleasure you at night, like I'm your toy?"

You strongly shake your head. "No, Youngjae. Please, please."

"Please what?"

"Please let me come. I need to come," you almost sob.

"Tell me what I want to hear."

You try to search your mind for an answer even though nothing makes sense but him right now. "I'm so sorry for what I said, Youngjae. I don't want to marry Jinyoung. Please, you're the only one I need. You're the only one for me. I... need to... I need you to fill me."

He kisses you deeply and bucks his hips continuously.

"You're so beautiful," he says as he watches you come undone.

¤¤¤

You wake up when you feel him get up. For a moment you think this is just one of those nights, until you remember the situation you're in.

You carefully sit up and move closer to him. You kiss his shoulder from behind and lean your cheek on his back.

"I wanted to tell you everything," he says softly. It's as if he's telling you his childhood stories. "My mother has been setting me up with Miss Kim for a long time now. Jaebeom-hyung helped me put it out for a while. He told Mother that it's unnecessary and worked hard to get the deal that your father was also trying to get, in order to prove that an arranged marriage isn't needed. He doesn't know about us but he said he notices how happy I am. He doesn't want to take away my choice."

You remember asking Jinyoung earlier if he thinks it was JB's idea to have Youngjae get arranged. Jinyoung probably knew the truth that's why he looked at you incredulously.

"But the next day, your parents announced that you're seeing Jinyoung," Youngjae continues. "I know him. He's a good friend of Jaebeom-hyung. And I know how he can help you in ways I never can."

You look up to find him smiling sadly.

"I scolded myself for being insecure; I shouldn't doubt your love. But do you even love me?"

The question surprises you. Have you never told him...

Oh.

"I started reminiscing the times we've been together. You never told me you love me, but you did show... fondness. You seem to be comfortable when you're with me. You laugh a lot and even start to joke. You do silly things that you wouldn't have done in public. You're so different when you're with me."

You stay silent. All of those are true.

"But then... I start thinking, what if you just want me around for comfort? You have so many responsibilities so I'm a breath of fresh air to you. I know you tried to be close to me that night because you might get some company secrets from me. I wonder if your goal changed through the many nights we spent together."

At this, you reach out for his hand. He lets you hold him but his expression stops you from saying anything. He needs you to listen first so you sit there beside him, waiting.

"It was a rash decision, really. And a childish one. I wanted to see if you will care so I told my mom that it's fine if she tells others that I'm seeing Miss Kim, like how your parents told everyone that you're seeing Jinyoung. I wanted to elicit a reaction from you. To see if you'll finally tell me that we should fight for it. If you'll finally show me that you don't want to lose me and I'm not just a sanctuary you run away to when things get rough. I didn't know my mom will arrange a grand engagement. Last night was only the second time I actually met Miss Kim. The first time, we talked about how ridiculous it is to be arranged for business in this modern time. I told her about how I just wanted to do this to see if... you love me."

You remember the kindness of Alodia Kim. There was friendliness in her eyes. She knew.

"When you walked to me with Jinyoung, I blacked out. I forgot everything I wanted to ask. All I could think of is how unfair it is. You can walk confidently with his hand on the small of your back, while I can't even hold Miss Kim properly because it feels so... wrong."

You bite your lip out of guilt. You had been too good of an actress.

"And when you walked away after saying you might marry Jinyoung, I--"

You flinch when he abruptly sobs. You sit stunned for a moment before you realise he's crying.

You know how insecure Youngjae is. He gives his all but never receives what he deserves. He never complains about it but even accepts everything with a smile. He once told you how happy he is to feel like you appreciate him, to which you just rolled your eyes and said it's because he's cute.

He planned this engagement fraud to hear you say that you love him, to know if you will fight for him, but there you were, even saying you'll marry another man.

You can't even believe how cruel you've been.

"I am so sorry," you say as you envelop him with your arms.

"You are such a despicable girl," he says on your shoulder. His tears are falling on your chest. "How can I still love you after everything?"

You kiss the top of his head. "I am so sorry that this is late, but I do love you. Please don't give up loving me before I can show you just how much I love you too."

"Do you think I can even give up? I came here when I'm supposed to be at my engagement party!"

You chuckle. "I know. Your mother will freak out. What should we do?"

He sighs. "I honestly don't know. I can ask for Jaebeom-hyung's help to cancel the engagement, but that means I'll have to tell them about you. You... don't want that, right?"

You stare at his disappointed figure. "No... I don't want that. Rather, _I'll_ tell them about us."

His eyes widen. "What?!"

You smile and kiss his cheek. "Take me to them tomorrow. It's our life. They have no right to instruct us what to do with it just for them to stay rich."

"You would really do that?"

You hold his face in adoration. "Why are you being so cute right now? You seriously tried to dominate me just about an hour ago. I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry about that," he pulls you in for a hug. Your head rests on his chest and he caresses your hair. "I just felt really... jealous. I wanted him to at least know he doesn't own you."

You smile even though he can't see. "I'm yours."

"No. You're the one who owns you. I'm just someone who loves you dearly and wants your happiness. I will never try to control you again. I mean, unless you want me to... in bed."

You let out a laugh. You can't believe you have this amazing man beside you.

¤¤¤

"Youngjae! Oh my God, are you okay?!" his mother quickly holds Youngjae's arms as soon as he enters.

"Mom? What's wrong? Why are you here?" Youngjae, confused at his mother's panic, looks at JB for an explanation.

JB stands up from his swivel chair and approaches them. "Miss Kim cancelled the engagement last night. We couldn't find you so we were worried."

"She cancelled the engagement?!"

His mom starts patting his shoulder sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, son. I didn't know she's actually dating JB!"

"She's dating Hyung?!"

JB just smirks.

"Yes! Apparently they've been dating for a year now after meeting at a party. They didn't want to tell anyone until they're sure to marry. And there I was, pushing the poor girl to my other son!"

"Yes, Mom. You need to lay low on the matchmaking for now," JB sidehugs the mother. "Last night was so awkward. I didn't know if it's right to decide for the two of us so I didn't say a word. Good thing Alodia isn't as weak as me. She sincerely talked to her parents and all together, they talked to Mom and Dad."

Youngjae is lost as he processes all of this. He came to JB's office with a plan. What is he supposed to say now that the problem is solved?

His mother looks up to him with soft eyes. "I'm so sorry, Youngjae. I just wanted to help because I want you to have someone who will take care of you. I know you don't have any interest in our business, and it's okay since your hyung is here to handle it. I want to see you happy with what you're doing and who you're with."

"Oh, Mom," Youngjae embraces his mother. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. And I want you to know that I'm happy right now. I'm also... actually seeing someone."

His mother gapes. "You boys really have to tell me these things! Look what a mess it is! Who's this girl you're seeing, Youngjae? Do we know her?"

"Well..." Youngjae awkwardly shifts away from his mother. "She's actually here..."

He opens the door to reveal you.

"Good morning, Madame, Jaebeom-ssi," you greet with your sweetest smile. "I'm here to ask Youngjae's hand for marriage."

His relatives froze. You bite your lip in nervousness. It's not your style to dawdle so you just drop the bomb.

"Oh my God," his mother approaches you abruptly, making you take a step back. Instead of slapping you or whatever you're imagining though, she clasps your hand. "I can't believe you're marrying my son!"

"Youngjae! How could you hide this from us?!" JB grabs Youngjae's nape and pulls him to mess with his hair.

You blink in confusion. Why do they look happy?

"You are such a lovely girl," his mother coos at you, patting your cheek. "I had always wondered who can make such a strong, smart, beautiful girl fall in love. I can't believe our Youngjae did it."

"Wait, you're not angry?" you ask.

"Why would I be angry? If you two are happy with each other, then we should be happy for you!"

You exchange surprised glances with Youngjae.

"But, the companies--"

"Oh, you silly, kids," his mother guides you to the couch. "Is that what you're concerned of? I've told this to Jaebeom last night-- Your parents surely want nothing but your happiness. Of course your future will be secured if you marry rich, but who will live long if they spend their lives regretting their choices? If you love someone dearly, then show it. Don't let others push you to somebody else."

You find yourself smiling. This is surely not what you expected to receive but you're glad.

"Thank you," you tell his mother wholeheartedly.

"I will personally talk to your parents, don't worry. We may be business rivals but our children are more important. Maybe you can get married by the end of the year!"

"Wait, what about my wedding with Alodia?" JB interjects.

"Hyung, have you even proposed to her yet?" Youngjae asks, making JB flustered. "See! We'll go first!"

You watch the brothers bicker while their mom gives you countless assurances. If you had been too scared to admit the truth, he would've remained unattainable for good. Indeed, true and strong love can disarray an arranged tragic ending.


End file.
